Dante Suzuki
Dante Suzuki '(鈴木ダンテ) is the deceased older brother of Cero Suzuki. Dante was a First Lieutenant of the northern district of Japan. 'Appearance Dante had short, silver hair similar to Cero with longer bangs. He also has gray eyes, but his eyes are slightly larger, and not constantly in a glaring state. He was a very pale child, with lean built muscles and tall. He was almost always seen in the standard Kaida uniform, unless his mission instructed him otherwise. His upper right ear was pierced twice, and when he died, Cero also pierced his ear. 'Personality' Dante was a very polite man. Despite not being as old as most of the lieutenants, Dante was just as strong as they were. He always adressed people politely, and most of the time, he was smiling. Dante was very kind, but he was mostly kind to his younger brother. Dante loved his little brother very much, and often visited his brother. Dante was also very loyal. Cero stated that the reason Dante died was to protect his fellow officers, and to give them time to escape. 'Powers' *'Advanced Healing Powers: '''Because Dante was a lieutenant, it is assumed that he had advanced healing abilities. *'Spell Casting: Cero noted that even though it wasn't his strongest power, Dante was skilled with his Kekkai. *'Speed: '''It was known that Dante was almost as fast as a Colonel, and he was famous for it. He was concidered to be a master of Maboroshi Step. *'Spirit Energy: 'Dante was a First Lieutenant, so his Spirit Energy was ranked at a level B. He was a master at controlling his Spirit Energy, because his Kenta used his Spirit Energy. It was mostly due to his high Spirit Energy that Dante was promoted to First Lieutenant so early. 'Kenta Homaru honoo ほまる炎(Almost Whole Fire) *'Honoo no ken: '''Literally meaning Flame Sword, Homaru Honoo takes the form of a simple katana. The weilder can use their Spirit Energy to summon wave of fire that will engulf anything it touches with fire. An immense amount of Spirit Energy is usually needed, unless the wielder is a master of controlling their Spirit Energy. *'Furatta-en: Litterally meaning Flames Flutter, Homaru Honoo's second for is a almost glove-like weapon that uses the Spirit Energy of the user to create a spark, and send the spark at the enemy. Upon contact with an object, that object will erupt into flames and cause an explosion. Depending on the need of the weapon, Furatta-en can form into two gloves with equal power or one glove with immense power. '''Relationships *[[Cero Suzuki|'Cero Suzuki:']] Dante loved his little brother very much, and Cero loved Dante. Cero often looked up to Dante and wanted to be like him, strong and independant. Dante always made time for his brother, often practicing with him to make him stronger. Because of the absence of their father, who wasn't always around, Dante was very much like a father to Cero, often taking him to events that Cero should attend with his father. Category:Characters Category:Kaida Category:Deceased